mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '''is one of my ideas. Factions Enemy Factions *Russian Ultranationalists *OpFor *Russian Militia *Chinese Army *Spanish Militia *Thunder Company *Cuban Army Allied Factions *Task Force 141 *U.S. Army Rangers *British Royal Marines Characters Task Force 141 *Captain John Price - Specialist, Commander of Soap and second in-command of TF 141. *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - Commander of TF 141, kills Makarov. *Sergeant Kevin "Skull" Washington - Soap's assistant of the squad. Killed in Kabul by a sniper. *Sergeant Michael "Devil" King - player and plotter of TF 141. Killed in Italy by Makarov. *Corporal David "Cowboy" Barker - Weapons specialist of TF 141. Killed in Italy by a falling rock from a cliff. *Private Kieran "Robot" Knight - Spotter of TF 141. Killed in Kabul by a Militiaman with a shotgun. *Major Ben "Phoenix" Flynn - Commander of the Royal Marines. Participated with Skull in Britain. *Phantom - Member of TF 141. Secured Parliment with the team. Killed in Kabul. *Laser - Member of TF 141. Secured Parliment with the team. Killed in Kabul. *Cheddar - Member of TF 141. Captured Parliment with the team. Killed in Kabul. *Brain - Member of TF 141. Killed with Thunder in the Houses of Parliment by a collum. *Thunder - Member of TF 141. Killed inside the Houses of Parliment by a falling collum. *Spicy - Member of TF 141. Evacuated the team from Kabul. US Army Rangers *Corporal James Ramirez *Captain Foley *Sergeant Jake Dunn *Private John Brown *Private Alan Young Ultranationalists *Vladimir Makarov *Sergei Zukonov Chinese Army *Zing Fing Olovfa Spanish Militia *Fernando Gomez *Luis, Gomez's asistant Locations *Hollywood, Los Angeles, USA *New York City *Hong Kong, China *Barcalona, Spain *Sao Paulo, Brazil, South America *London, UK *International Space Station *Jordan, Iraq *Sydney, Australia *Manchester, UK *Site Zulu Golf, Italy Campaign Act I *Training -''' Recieve training from Skull and Soap. *'The Raid -' Infiltrate a tower in Hong Kong and find Zing Fing Olofva. *'Exterminator -' Capture the International HQ of War. *'Chase! - '''Takedown Fernando Gomez in Barcalona. *'Makarov's Siege - Attack London with Vladimir Makarov. Act II *Invasion! - Defend London from the Russians. *Battle of L.A. - Secure the Hollywood Sign. *The Mansion - Attack Makarov's private mansion in Russia. *Times Square - Find Fox Two. *Hotel Bravo - Take back the Houses of Parliment. Act III *Shipyard - Attack a ship in Sydney full of intel. *Crash Landing - Defend New York. *Giant Powers - Kill Thunder Company, the Russian Militia and the Ultranationalists in a battle of the giants. *The End? - Infiltrate Site Zulu Golf and kill Makarov. Epilogue *Space Raid - '''Raid the International Space Station. Story The story starts 3 years after Soap MacTavish killed General Shepherd, who betrayed Task Force 141 after killing Roach and Ghost, two of MacTavish's squad. John Price and MacTavish escaped with Nikolai to his "place"... which is revealed to be the United Kingdom. They take refuge there, now wanted by the United States. However it seems they have forgotten what happened by telling Soap and Price it's over. Meanwhile, over in Manchester, Sgt Michael "Devil" King is being trained to become a part of MacTavish's squad. Sgt Kevin "Skull" Washington tells him how to use his grenades, weapons and knife. MacTavish then trains Devil on the training course and tells him they're going to Hong Kong to track down Zing Fing Olovfa, a drug dealer. Later at 04:00 hours ''in China, ''MacTavish, Devil, Skull and 2 others raid a tower believed to have the location of Olovfa. However the Chinese prepare to extract him by planting a bomb in the tower. Devil manages to defuse it in time. Then just as Olovfa prepares to jump on a helicopter, MacTavish shoots him in the leg with an M9 pistol. An RAF Merlin then evacuates the team and two F-15 jets bomb the tower. Meanwhile in Jordan, Iraq, Private John Brown, Sgt Jake Dunn, Captain Foley and Cpl James Ramirez assault the International HQ of War. They capture it and regroup to secure an airport. They do and continue back to base. Intel from Olovfa says that there is an arms dealer working close to Vladimir Makarov. His name is Fernando Gomez and is taking shelter in Barcalona. When the team travels to Spain, they find Luis, Gomez's assistant. They chase after him, catch him and tie him up in a room filled with explosives. Soon they split up, MacTavish and Devil going along the sealine, Skull and Price into the city and the others in a helicopter. MacTavish and Devil see Gomez in a boat and chase after him. Eventually they catch up on his boat and MacTavish jumps on his boat and breaks his neck. Soon The CIA choose Private Alan Young to be disguised as Alexander Zukonov to go with Makarov. He then realises Makarov attacks London. They start in London Underground, damaging 3 trains and killing many people. They move onto Buckingham Palace destroying parts of the palace. Soon he steals a helicopter and damages many buildings of London. Eventually, Makarov sees a rip in Alexander's jacket, revealing the US Army Rangers flag. He then pushes Zukonov off the helicopter into the Thames. British forces then see his body and recover it. Then the British check it and suprisingly blame it on the Russians. Swiftly, the Russians invade Britain. MacTavish then decides that Skull will stay behind while Price, Devil and him journey to Sao Paulo to stop the Russians. Skull is partnered with Phoenix, a member of the SAS to protect an area of London. They enter a pub and defend against Russian forces but are eventually swarmed with tanks, transports and soldiers. They run to the defence zone and defend until reinforcements arrive. Soon they do and destroy the forces. Skull then tells MacTavish what happened and tell him they will stay in Britain. However Makarov's men are still invading America. Foley's team are moved to Los Angeles to secure the Hollywood sign. They see SAM sites on top of the H and climb up the mountain. Once they take out the SAM sites, a Russian helicopter launches a missile at the mountain, collapsing a part of it.Then they move onto the streets of LA and secure a base. Makarov is then tracked to 3 locations, an underground base in Paris, a mansion in Moscow and a ship in Africa. MacTavish decides that him and Devil will go to the mansion, Price and some others go to the underground base and Cowboy, Robot and others go to the ship in Africa. Once Soap and Devil go to Russia, they already find out that TF 141 are already in combat against Makarov's men. Once inside, they find Makarov boarding a helicopter. MacTavish then jumps on his helicopter but Makarov shoots him in the stomach, shoulder and head. Devil then gets a heavily wounded Soap to an evacuation site. Then after the fight in Los Angeles, Foley's squad are moved to New York City to go and defend Times Square. Soon, the team are informed that Fox Two, carrying the President of The United States has crashed there. Once there, they're told by Command that 4 waves of infantry are on the way. They evacuate the President and kill all the Russians using Predator drones, RPGs and C4 but miss the last evacuation and have to go to The Brooklyn Bridge if they want to evacuate. Skull and Phoenix partner up with 5 other TF 141 members, Laser, Phantom, Cheddar, Brain and Thunder go with the British Royal Marines to secure the Houses of Parliment. Once inside, a collum of the building collapses and kills Brain and Thunder. Then Skull helps Phoenix up to the top and pops a flare. Reinforcements arrive, cut off the city and kill the retreating Russians. Tentions rise between Task Force 141, the Ultranationalists, the Russian Militia and the newly formed Thunder Company. Rumour has it that more intel is stored on a cruise ship in Sydney, Australia but the problem is the ship is stored with Civilians. MacTavish decides that only Devil, Skull and himself will go and assault the ship. Once dropped off, the squad, callsign Golf Three, make their way on the ship however they discover that Thunder Company have made their way there and killed all the civilians. They ambush a group with one soldier pulling an alarm. They're alerted and chase Golf Three before they secure the intel. Devil then steals the intel document and escapes with Skull and Soap. A Little Bird then evacuates the team and fires on the ship, making it sink. Back at Times Square, the team move to the Evac site. They destroy BTR-90s, the new version of the BTR-80, helicopters and soldiers. They make it in time and the last helicopter, a UH-60 Black Hawk is available for boarding. They then make it to the sea but are under heavy fire from the Russian's ships. They crash near the Statue of Liberty and enter it, secure it and defend against the Russians. Two of the rangers are wounded and one is killed. Foley then calls in air support to take out the ships and the squad see F-15 Raptors bomb the ships. The team are evacuated and watch the Marines capture New York. Soon Thunder Company, the Ultranationalists and the Russian Militia are caught in a war taking place in Russia, France, Germany, Africa and Afghanistan. Task Force 141 then decides to go to Aghanistan to investigate the battle. They go into a palace to secure it. After reaching the roof, they see that the Militia have been eliminated and the Ultranationalists and Thunder Company are still fighting to the death. They learn that a member of the team, Spicy has a CH-47 Chinook helicopter ready for evacuation. The team run through the rooftops of Afghanistan to the helicopter. Phantom, Laser and Cheddar are killed by a helicopter, leaving only Devil, Soap, Price, Cowboy, Robot and Skull. Robot is killed by a Militiaman with a shotgun and thrown off the building. Once they reach Spicy's helicopter, Skull is shot by a sniper and killed by it. 3 hours after the battle, Thunder Company have won, overthrown the Ultranationalists and overtook Makarov's base in Italy. MacTavish decides that he will go with Devil and Price will go with Cowboy. They then infiltrate the base with a detonater exploding a part of the cliff. Soon they see Makarov tied up in a room. MacTavish sets him free but gets shot by him and Devil is killed. The scene then shifts 2 hours later, Soap, Price and Cowboy go after Makarov in a Humvee, dodging RPGs, helicopters and more. Then a bridge collapases in front of the Humvee and gets it as a ramp. Then they're stranded on a cliff. Cowboy is killed by a rock and MacTavish and Price are surrounded by Thunder Company, under Makarov's orders. Then a squad of SAS protects them with an Apache helicopter. Price passes Soap a knife and tells him to kill Makarov. Soap then stabs Makarov in the neck and head multiple times. Thunder Company are taken out and the SAS evacuates a heavily wounded Soap and Price. With Makarov killed, Thunder Company and the Ultranationalists collapsed, no fighting takes place for years but a new force rises and familiar faces return... Category:Games Category:ideas Category:Pages without images